Alec Came First
by Bitemytongue
Summary: What would've happened if Bella were to meet Alec Volturi when she goes to Volturi, and what will come from them meeting?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's life was going great. Her mother Renee just married a baseball player who made the pro leagues. Renee and Phil offered to send Bella to a private boarding school in Italy for a year. So now Bella was on her way to Italy to start school for the next year. After this year she had to go and be with Charlie in Forks. Bella vowed that she was going to make her trip to Italy unforgettable.  
Bella arrived in Italy around mid-day. She caught a taxi to her dorms and began her life in Italy. Bella's mother pulled strings and was able to get Bella her own dorm room. Bella unpacked all her supplies and personal things and set up her room. Bella felt a happy a feeling inside her stomach that was telling her this was going to be a good year. Classes didn't start until next week so Bella decided to go out and explore the city of Volterra. The sun was beginning to set and Bella could feel herself becoming comfortable in this city.

Bella decided she would go and get a cup of Coffee from a nearby coffee shop. Bella entered the coffee shop and noticed it was almost empty except for a group of people around her age sitting in the corner of the store. Bella paid no attention to them and went to take a seat next to the window to admire the city. She ordered a small black coffee to go and gazed out the window waiting for it to arrive. Her eyes drifted back to the group of people. There were four of them. Between them there was only one girl, she seemed to be the same height as Bella but she had blonde hair that was tied up in a tight bun. Next to her sat a dark haired boy who seemed to be her brother. They both seemed to be around the age of 19. Bella couldn't make out the next two boys; they both had their backs to her. Bella was startled to see that the dark haired boy was looking at her. Before Bella could blush, her coffee arrived and she left the small shop. She couldn't get the boy's face out of her mind. He was different to her, something about him made Bella want to be with him forever. Bella ignored her feeling and continued walking, it was getting dark soon and something in the pit of Bella's stomach was telling her to go back to her dorm, so she did. Bella walked back slowly to her room. It was night now, but the street lights allowed her to see enough to get home.

"A girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be walking alone at this time of day. " A hoarse voice said behind Bella. Bella could feel something bad about to happen; she started walking faster and faster. She could still feel the footsteps of the man behind her. Bella was relieved the dorms were up ahead. Before she could turn the man was in front of her, Bella noticed his eyes were a bright red. Bella was scared and within seconds he had her pinned against a wall. Bella was shaking with fear this wasn't how she wanted to die. She tried to pull away but he was too strong for her. There was a growl from behind the man, and within seconds the man was gone. Bella was startled and tried running, but she couldn't move. The man sprained her ankle when he pinned against the wall. Bella tried limping to get back, but before she could move she felt someone pick her up.

"Where do you live? I'll carry you there. You obviously aren't in any position to walk," A soothing voice said in Bella's ear. Bella wanted to move from his grip but was filled with a sense of safety in his arms.

"That building over there, second floor room 126," Bella found herself shocked at how easy she found it to trust him.

"I'm Alec Volturi by the way." Alec said opening the door to the building

"I'm Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella though," Bella said.

"The name suits you," Alec said climbing up the stairs.

"Thanks," Bella said with a small blush creeping up her cheeks. Alec chuckled as he looked for the room.

"It's to the right, all the way at the end of the hall." Bella said pointing towards the direction of her room.

"You attend the school here?" Alec asked walking to the room.

"Yes, well for the next year or so," Bella was surprised at how easy she could talk to him.

"Do you want me to carry you in?" Alec said reaching her door.

"No, I think you've been nice enough, but if you want you can come in for a while." Bella said as Alec carefully put her down.

"I'd love to, but won't you get into problems?" Alec said entering the room.

"No, I don't think so." Bella said as she limped to a nearby chair. "Do you also go to this school?"

"No, I live in the Volterra castle with my family." Alec said as he took a seat beside Bella.

"Really, I was going to take a tour there soon," Bella said.

"I'd be happy to show you around if you'd like," Alec said trying to prevent Bella from going on the tour.

"I'd like that," Bella said with heartwarming smile.

"I'll take you tomorrow, I'll pick you up at noon, but right now I have to go and find my sister. Excuse me Isabella." Alec said

"Bella," Bella corrected, "Tomorrow at noon then."

"Goodnight Bella," Alec said as he kissed Bella's cheek and left the room. Before she could say goodbye, he was gone. Bella's cheek still tingled from where he had kissed her. Bella limped to her bed, and sat down. She pulled out a small ankle brace from her nightstand and strapped it on her ankle. Bella was surprised how often this brace came in handy.

-Page Break-

Alec walked out of the building, he was sure he had found his mate. Isabella was a beautiful name and it suited her perfectly. Alec continued walking and then reached the spot where she was pinned against the wall. Alec growled and anger overwhelmed how dare someone try and hurt _his_ mate. Alec didn't know who it was, but he was sure to find out from the scent. It was familiar and he would figure out who had hurt his Bella.

"Alec! Where have you been?" His sister Jane yelled as she now stood in front of him.

"I was taking care of something Jane, where is the rest of the guard?" Alec asked trying to change the conversation.

"They went back to the Castle, Demetri said you attacked him when he was going to feed on a human," Jane said not knowing her words would anger her brother.

"It was him! I'll kill him!" Alec yelled.

"So it's true, why would you stop him Alec, it was just a human," Jane asked trying to figure out the reason behind her brother's actions.

"It is none of your business Jane! Let's head back to the castle, I need to speak to Demetri," Alec said as he raced off to the castle in vampire speed. Jane didn't follow; she stood there thinking of her brothers actions.

"Alec never gets this angry over a human, she must be his mate for him to hurt one of his closest friends," Jane thought for a second before racing off behind Alec.

The castle was silent except for shouting and fighting in the backyard. Everyone was there except the kings.

"Stay away from her Demetri!" Alec yelled as he tackled Demetri to the floor. Before Demetri could say anything Alec was gone.

"What's got him all crazy, it was just a human," Demetri said getting up from the ground.

"You attacked his mate," Jane said stepping forward to face Demetri.

"Alec found his mate!" Felix and Demetri said in unison.

"Yes, it seems it's that human you attacked. That's why he was acting all weird after we left the coffee shop," Jane said calmly.

"This is news! We must tell the kings." Felix said as he raced to the Throne room. Jane and Demetri followed quickly.

The three waited outside the throne room before entering in together.

"Jane, Felix, Demetri, how did your hunting go?" Aro asked.

"It went fine master, but we have some exciting news to share about Alec," Jane said as she held out her hand for Aro to take.

Aro waited for a second going over everything he was thinking. "Oh this is spectacular! It seems Alec has finally found his long lost mate! Can you see anything Marcus?" Aro seemed excited for finally have someone to stop Alec's moping around the castle.

"Well, brother it does seem like Alec has found his mate. It's a very strong bond between the two; they are definitely meant to be soul mates." Marcus said sounding amazed.

"Jane my dear can you get Alec for us please," Aro said as he sat back down on his throne.

"This is amazing, just when everyone was giving up on Alec finding her, she shows up out of nowhere," Caius said.

"Yes, it seems that she is quite extraordinary as it is already," Marcus said, "There seems to be a strong bond connecting the two, I doubt anything will separate them from each other now that they've found one another."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec came down the stairs not sure what the masters wished to talk to him about. He walked into the Throne room with Jane by his side.

"Masters, you wished to see me?" Alec asked as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Yes Alec, we wanted to talk to you about your mate," Aro said calmly.

Alec was shocked to what he was saying, how did he know, "My mate?"

"Yes, from what we heard you have found her and she is a human" Aro said.

"Yes Master, I have found her," Alec said as he handed Aro his hand so he could see for himself.

"Isabella, what a lovely name, it suits her perfectly. I see she is coming here tomorrow, well then we will meet her tomorrow. We are all very happy for you Alec, if you would like to tell her and then change her we will allow you." Aro said.

"Thank you master," Alec said as he was excused from the room.

**-Page Break- **

Bella was getting ready to go see the castle. She was excited to spend time with Alec. Bella had decided to wear a blue sundress and have her hair down. Her ankle stopped hurting from last night and she was able to walk without the large brace. Bella finished getting ready and waited for Alec. There was a slight knock on the door and Bella instinctively knew who it was.

"Hello," Bella said as she opened the door.

"You look beautiful Bella are you ready to go?" Alec asked with a heart stopping smile.

"Thank you, and yes," Bella said as she stepped outside her door. Alec grabbed Bella's hand and headed down hall.

"Is your ankle okay?" Alec asked as they reached the stairs.

"Yes, I put a brace on it," Bella said looking over at Alec, "I tend to fall and hurt my ankle a lot,"

Alec laughed and walked down the stairs. "My car is over here," Alec said pointing towards his sleek black mustang. Bella followed him holding tightly to his hand. Alec stopped at the passenger door and opened it for Bella to get in. Alec began driving trying to drive at human speed.

"Do you like living at the castle?" Bella asked looking over at Alec who was trying to focus on the road.

"Yes, it's been fun living there, it looks scary from the outside, but it really is a good home." Alec answered.

"Where did you live before coming to Italy?" Alec asked.

"Phoenix, with my mom." Bella said calmly.

"What happened to your father?" Alec asked noticing she didn't mention her father.

"My mom left my dad when I was younger. We moved to Phoenix and my dad stayed in Forks," Bella answered remembering her move.

"Do you miss your dad?" Alec asked curiously wanting to know everything about her.

"Yes, I only get to see him for weeks in the summer, that's why mom decided I should be with him for a year after I get back from Italy," Bella answered as she looked out the window.

"Is something wrong Bella?" Alec asked as he looked at her curiously.

"No, I'm just enjoying the view, I really do love Italy," Bella said as she returned her gaze to Alec, who smiled at her.

They reached the castle in no time. Alec got out of the car and was at Bella's side in seconds opening the door for her.

"Let's get started, Bella," Alec said as he began showing Bella around the castle. Alec showed her all the rooms except the training room and the throne room. Alec was determined to tell her that he was a vampire by the end of the day.

"Let me show you the garden, its beautiful there," Alec said. Bella nodded and they walked together to the garden.

"This place is amazing Alec." Bella said as she looked around the room.

"Yes, it is," Alec said as he sat down under a tree, and pulled Bella down to sit with him. Bella rested her head on his shoulder as she looked out at the garden.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," Alec said sounding nervous.

"Okay, go ahead," Bella said as she looked at him.

"I know how this might seem, but I'm not human," Alec said trying to stay calm.

"I know you're not Alec. I know that you're a vampire, I figured it out," Bella said as she rested her head back on Alec's chest.

"What? How did you know?" Alec asked surprised by her calmness.

"I had a friend in Forks, when I would go see my dad he would tell me old legends. There was one about the cold ones, vampires. The story said they were, cold to the touch, they had blood red eyes, strength, speed, and no heartbeat. Yesterday, your touch was cold, you somehow managed to throw someone off of me without hesitation. When we got here, you got out of the car and in a split second you were by my side opening the door, and I can't hear your heartbeat. It's not something very hard to figure out Alec." Bella said as she looked at him.

"How are you so calm about this" Alec asked, "How do you know I won't kill you?"

"If you wanted to kill me then you wouldn't have saved me, and you have had numerous opportunities to kill me today and you haven't. Besides, something tells me you don't want to hurt me." Bella said.

"Your right I don't want to kill you Bella," Alec said as he placed a small kiss on Bella's lips.

Alec pulled away, "I need to tell you something else, the Volterra castle is home to the 3 kings, and they're waiting to meet you."

"What? I have to meet 3 vampire kings?" Bella said as she hid her head in Alec's neck.

"Yes, they're actually very excited to meet you." Alec said.

"Excited?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yes Bella. You see one of the kings has a special power, he can read bonds between people. You and I have a special bond." Alec said.

"What kind of bond?" Bella asked curiously.

"Bella, we're soul mates," Alec said calmly.

"That explains why I feel so comfortable with you," Bella said with a smile.

Alec let out a small laugh, "Yes, well you see everyone else in the castle has found their mate, everyone gave up hope for me, until you." Bella smiled and kissed Alec on the cheek. The two stayed with each other for a few more minutes until it was time for them to go meet everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec and Bella walked at human speed to the Throne room, before they entered Alec turned to face Bella. "Everything is going to be okay." He said as he kissed her forehead. He grabbed her hand and pushed the door open. Aro, Caius, and Marcus where sitting on their thrones. Around them were the guards. Bella recognized one face which was Jane. Bella stepped in with Alec by her side.

"Ahh Isabella, I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus," Aro said as he stood from his throne.

"Hello," Bella said as she tried to stay calm.

Aro walked over to Alec and Bella, "Alec, does she know?" Aro said too fast that Bella couldn't understand. Alec nodded and squeezed Bella's hand reassuring her everything was going to be okay.

"May I?" Aro said as he held out his hand for Bella to take. Bella nodded and gave him her free hand. Aro stayed looking puzzled at Bella's hand. "Well, this is remarkable, I can't see a thing. I think she might have some sort of mental shield. Alec if you don't mind can you use your power on her?" Alec looked puzzled Bella gave his hand a squeeze telling him it was okay. Alec focused, but nothing happened.

"It doesn't work on her, Master." Alec said as he held tightly to Bella's hand. Aro had an excited expression on his face.

"My dear, you have an incredible talent! Would you like to be turned and join us as part of the Volturi?" Aro asked with a happy expression. Bella thought for a second, she knew she wanted to be changed, but she wanted to finish school first, and be able to see her father again before it happened.

"Yes, but I want to finish my schooling first, I have plans to stay in Italy until the end of the year, after that I plan to go to Washington to finish school with my father. I want to continue with my normal plans before being turned." Bella said with a confident voice. Aro looked please by her answer.

"Very well Isabella, but I ask that you come and stay at the castle until your return. It is not safe for you to stay anywhere else while you're here in Italy." Aro said. Bella knew that there was no way to say no to him. Bella nodded giving her response.

"Very well, welcome to the Volturi Isabella, Alec and Jane will help you get your belongings tonight and you should be moved in by tomorrow." Aro said as he and his brothers left the throne room.

"Hello, Isabella, I'm Jane, Alec's twin." Jane said as she hugged Bella.

"You can call me Bella." Bella said as Alec escorted her out.

"Jane you can go ahead and begin, I'm going to walk with Bella there," Alec said looking at Jane. Without a second thought Jane took off and headed to Bella's dorm room.

"How does she know where my room is?" Bella asked curiously as her and Alec walked out of the castle.

"She can follow your scent," Alec said calmly. "Bella are you sure about this? I mean becoming one of us, spending all of eternity with us… with me?"

Bella smiled, "Yes, I am. Alec, I know what I'm doing, don't worry about it, but can I ask you something."

"Yes _mi Stella,_ you can ask me anything," Alec said wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

"What is your power?" Bella asked curiously.

Alec smiled, "I can cut off your senses. You won't be able to hear, speak, move, see, it's a great advantage during battles."

"Battles?" Bella asked.

"Yes, the Volturi has to make sure that rules are followed by other vampires. If a vampire tries to expose us to humans we are ordered to kill them. Often times Vampire covens try to overrule the Volturi, that's when the guard has to go and take care of them. "Alec said.

"Okay, can I know how old you really are," Bella said with a small smile.

Alec laughed, "Very old, I was turned during the Salem Witch Trials, that's why people call me and Jane the Witch Twins. Aro turned us right before we were going to be burned at the stake." Alec said.

"Does Jane have a power too?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she can cause your mind to believe that you're burning alive," She can make it feel like you are actually dying." Alec said softly into Bella's ear. Alec quickly lifted Bella up in his arms and continued walking.

"I can walk, you don't have to carry me," Bella said resting her head in his shoulder.

"Does this mean you want me to put you down?" Alec said with a small smirk.

"No, I was just informing you," Bella said with a smile.

"Do you want to run?" Alec asked.

"Will I fall?" Bella asked.

"No, as long as you hang on you'll be alright," Alec said.

"Okay then," Bella said.

"Hold on to me Bella," Alec said as wrapped his arms tighter around Bella. Bella did as she was told and hung tightly to his neck. Good thing vampires didn't need to breathe! Alec took off and in minutes they were in front of Bella's room door.

"That was fun," Bella said as she kissed Alec on the cheek and got to her feet.

"Yes it was. We should see how far Jane has gotten in your packing," Alec said as he opened the door of Bella's room. When they walked in Jane was busy running all over the room. To both of their surprises Jane was almost done.

"Wow Jane, you work incredibly fast," Bella said with a smile. Alec let out a small smile.

"Yes, will I have energy to burn, and you didn't have many things to pack. Anyways Demetri and Felix will be here soon to take your luggage and these 2 boxes. You have a lot of photos, Bella." Jane said with a smile.

Bella laughed, "Do you want any help?" Jane shook her head no and continued working.

"Want to go for another run?" Alec asked with smile. Bella nodded. "Hop on my back this time, it'll be more fun this way." Bella did as she was told and hopped on his back. Alec took off. Alec ran for several minutes until he reached the top of a hill. Alec stopped running and sat down and put Bella on his lap. Alec and Bella stayed until Dawn together on the hill. Alec explained everything about vampires to Bella, told her what legends were real, and what stories were fake. Bella fell asleep in his arms, and Alec carried her back to the Castle. He set her in her room and left to find some blood to drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella woke up in a strange room; she thought about the events of the before and instantly realized she must be in her new room. She got up and looked around, the room was huge. There was a walk in closet, a luxury bathroom, and a small fireplace encircled by chairs. Bella walked to the closet and noticed all clothes had been hanged. She quickly picked out something to wear for the day and headed to the bathroom. Bella took a quick shower and got dressed. She wanted to organize her pictures today along with the rest of her stuff. Bella got dressed, and walked to the boxes. She opened the first box to a stack of frames of her family. She pulled out pictures of her and her mom when they first moved to phoenix. Bella enjoyed reminiscing on the past. As Bella pulled another frame there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bella said pulling out another photo.

"Good morning Bella, what are you doing love?" Alec said as he went over to where Bella was.

"Looking at old pictures," She handed him the photo of her and Jacob from the last time she visited when she was 14.

"Who's this, and why does he have his arm around you?" Alec asked with a small growl.

Bella laughed, "Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous?"

"No," Alec said with a slight pause, "Well, maybe." Bella smiled.

"That's Jacob; he was my best friend whenever I'd visit my dad. I was 14 when this picture was taken, it's harmless. " Bella said while she kissed Alec on the cheek. Alec smiled and put his arm around Bella.

"So are you hungry?" Alec asked setting the picture down on the floor.

"Hmm now that I think of it I'm starving," Bella said with a slight smile.

Alec smiled, "Well let's go, I'll take you to eat. The sun is not out today so it's perfect." Bella grabbed his hand and they headed out to the garage to Alec's black car. Alec opened the door for her to get in, and they took off.

They drove in comfortable silence until they reached a small restaurant. Bella ordered a small breakfast sandwich with a coffee and went to sit outside with Alec.

"Alec, what did Aro mean by it's dangerous for me not to live in the castle," Bella asked curious to know the answer.

"Bella, I've killed a lot of vampires, and many had mates as well. When a vampire's mate dies they want revenge on whoever killed them. If people were to find out you were my mate, they'd come after you. That is why Aro wanted you at the castle, if anyone knew what you meant to me, they'd use you to get revenge on me. That is why Aro and the brothers have assigned Jane, Demetri, Felix and me to attend school with you here. Once you leave to Forks me and Jane will go with you." Alec said calmly.

"Why does Aro care so much about my well-being?" Bella asked as her food arrived.

"There are probably 3 reasons. 1) You are my mate and therefore I will go were you go, and if something happens to you, I will no longer be protecting the Volturi. 2) You have an incredible ability. The fact that you can use it when you're still human means it'll be more powerful when you change, which would make you a great addition to the Volturi Guard. 3) Aro and the brothers are very caring people. Although with anyone who breaks the laws they can be cruel, they are very caring to their family, and I can tell that they already see you as a part of the Volturi family. Especially Aro, he seems to see you as an adoptive daughter. " Alec said as he watched Bella eat with disgust all over his face.

Bella laughed as his expression. "Are you okay? You're making faces at my food," Bella said trying to control her laughter.

"How can you eat that? Every time I try human food it takes like dirt," Alec said eyeing Bella's food.

Bella rolled her eyes, "It tastes fine to me, and maybe you're exaggerating." Alec stayed silent for a moment, he eyed Bella's food. She had half her sandwich left untouched. Alec took the sandwich in his hands, Bella eyeing him suspiciously the whole time Alec took in a deep breath and took a bite of the sandwich. He set the rest of the sandwich down on Bella's plate. He chewed the piece of food in his mouth a couple times before immediately spitting it out onto the floor.

Bella laughed at his expression. "Maybe you should leave the human food to the human," Bella said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Alec smiled, "Yeah I think you're right, I'm going to go wash out my mouth, and I'll be right back love." Alec left to go inside the shop to the bathroom.

Bella nodded and continued to finish her sandwich in silence. As she was eating her sandwich a young man walked up to her and sat across from her were Alec was sitting before.

"Hello," the young man said. Bella knew there was something weird with him.

"Hi," Bella said coldly trying to indicate for him to leave.

"What are you doing here alone; it can be dangerous for you by yourself in such a big city." The young man said.

"She's not alone, and I suggest you get away from her, before I pummel you into dust," Alec said standing behind Bella. The young man did what he was told; he could sense the anger dripping from Alec's voice. Bella smiled up at Alec who was now sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulder.

"Hmm I see you are the Jealous type Mr. Volturi." Bella said with a smirk.

"No, but I didn't like all the hormones that were oozing from that guy," Alec said looking around.

"Oh sure," Bella said drinking her coffee. "Did you get the taste out of your mouth?"

"No, but I think I know what can," Alec said as he leaned in and kissed Bella. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, before Bella pulled away.

"You know some of us, do have to breathe," Bella said as she pecked Alec on the lips. Alec laughed and pulled Bella out of her chair and into his lap.

"Come on, we should get back to the castle, you should train in simple fighting in case something happens and you have to defend yourself."' Alec said as he carried Bella to his car. "I'm really beginning to enjoy carrying you everywhere."

"If you continue, I might forget how to walk, and then I really would be defenseless." Bella said as she kissed his cheek down to his neck.

Alec smiled, "That's a risk I'm willing to take," Bella laughed as Alec set her into the passenger side of the car. Alec drove as fast as he could back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Getting to the Edward part soon!

-Page Break-

Bella is getting ready to leave. Her year with the Volturi was the best of her life. Bella felt at home in the castle. She met the love of her life, and got to spend endless amounts of time with him. Bella also created close bond with the 3 kings. Especially Aro, who came to be as a father to Bella, they all treated her as one of their own. Bella was excited that when she came back she would become one of them, and would get the chance of a lifetime to become immortal. Bella was sad she was leaving, but the promise of coming back and spending eternity here cheered her up instantly.

"Hello Beautiful," Alec said as he entered the room.

Bella turned around and smiled at him. She loved Alec, she never wanted to leave him, but he would come to be with her in Forks after he was done with his mission.

"When do you leave?" Bella asked.

"After I take you the airport we leave," Alec said pulling Bella close to him. "Don't worry my love after I'm done I'll be with you. It should only take a month or so. We won't be apart for long Bella. I promise."

"And if you get hurt?" Bella said with a worried tone.

"I won't, I'll come back to you with all my limbs attached," Alec said with a grin that made Bella's heart flutter.

"Promise?" Bella asked.

"I promise Love," Alec said as he kissed her passionately before they had to leave for the airport. "Are you nervous to go back?"

"No, I want to see my dad again," Bella said leaving out her anticipation of seeing Jacob, her former best friend.

"What about the boy?" Alec asked suspicious.

Bella laughed, "I'm excited to see him too, but not for the reasons you think. I love you Alec, never forget it."

"I love you too Bella," Alec said as he kissed Bella once more before they had to leave. Bella smiled as she pulled away, she truly loved him and she knew he felt the same.

"Are you ready to go?" Alec asked as he grabbed Bella's bags. Bella nodded, her bags were stuffed with new clothes Jane forced her to buy before she went back to Forks.

Alec held out his hand for Bella to hold, Bella grabbed his hand and held it tightly and walked down the stairs to the garage. Where she knew everyone would be waiting. As she walked in she saw everyone lined against Alec's car. Alec pushed through and put her bags in the trunk. Bella said goodbye to everyone one by one. Everyone said their goodbye. Bella reminded them all it wasn't going to be for a long time, and she would be back before they knew it. Alec started his car and helped Bella in as she waved goodbye to everyone.

Bella felt a hole in her heart, she felt as if she was losing a part of herself. She was going to miss everyone. Bella remembered how nice everyone had been when she was getting settled in. Jane was her sister, and her shopaholic friend. Felix and Demetri where her friends, they helped her prank everyone, they showed her how to fight and keep her balance. Then there were the brothers/kings. Caius was the one most human one, he enjoyed walking at human speed with Bella, talking about current human activities, and Bella enjoyed his company. Marcus was the intellectual one, he was her teacher, he taught her how to speak fluent Italian, and was her teacher on all her school subjects. Aro was her father figure. Aro told her right from wrong, spoke to her about lessons he learned in life, and he protected her. And then there was Alec, Her Alec, the love of her life. Bella would miss him most of all. He was her other half, her mate, and even though he would come be with her soon, Bella still felt the ache in her heart from having to be away from him.

"Bella are you okay? You've been staring out the window since we left the castle." Alec said calmly.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine I was just thinking," Bella said trying to focus on what's happening in the car.

"Bella it's only until you graduate, then you'll come back and turn and be with us forever," Alec said grabbing her hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"I know, but I can't help but feel a little sad. I mean this place has been my home, I feel safe her, I guess I'm just sad that I have to go back to Forks," Bella said in a whisper, knowing Alec would've heard her.

"Don't worry love, I'll be there soon and Jane will come too. You'll only have to be without us for a while. Don't look so sad, you get to go see your dad and the boy" Alec said with a smile. Bella laughed at the way he referred to Jacob.

"Why don't you use his name?" Bella said with a grin.

"Don't like it," Alec said casually. Bella laughed and dropped the subject; she was going to miss him.

"We're here love, your flight leaves in 30," Alec said as he got out of the car.

"Okay, let's go then," Bella said as she grabbed

Bella and Alec went through security and were waiting for the flight to board. Bella was anxious to see her father. It's been a year since they saw each other, Bella was a little sad that this would be her last year as a human. Bella knew they would hurt at first, but she knew they would continue to live their lives and would eventually learn to live without her. Bella took in a deep breath as the flight attendant announced her flight was boarding.

"I love you Bella, I'll be with you soon, I promise," Alec said as he kissed Bella's forehead.

"I love you too Alec," Bella said trying to contain her tears. Alec kissed Bella one last time before letting her go on the plane. Alec felt a pain in his chest; he was sure that if he had a beating heart it would break. Alec waited and saw Bella's plane take off. Whatever was left of his heart was falling apart.

On the plane Bella was hurting, she didn't contain her tears in any longer, she loved Alec, and it hurt her to have to be away from him. The only thing that kept her sane was that she knew that he would be with her again soon; she just had to be patient. Bella tired herself out from crying and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

-Page Break-

Bella arrived in Seattle early in the next morning. Charlie was waiting for her outside in his cruiser. Charlie stepped out and greeted his daughter, "Hey Bells! How have you been? It's been too long since I've last seen you!" Charlie wrapped Bella up in a hug.

"Hey dad, I'm fine, we should get going, it looks like it's going to rain," Bella said as she helped her dad carry her luggage to the car.

Bella stepped into the car, she was home. She was with her dad, she was going to miss him when she turned, but she wanted to, needed to, be with Alec and the Volturi. That was where she belonged. Bella inhaled, she was told by the Volturi to not mention Italy, to not mention the Volturi, and to not mention her relationship with Alec. If any vampire heard that Alec had a mate who was human, she would be dead.

"So how was your trip?" Charlie asked.

"Fine, but if you don't mind I rather not tell anyone I was in Italy for the past year, I just want to blend in, and me being in Italy would certainly make me stand out to everyone," Bella said as she looked out the window of Charlie's car.

"Okay Bells, you don't start school until tomorrow, that should give you some time to get adjusted into your room," Charlie said with a smile.

"Okay Dad. Am I already enrolled?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I put your schedule and all your other school supplies in your room. It's good to have you back Bells," Charlie said as he drove. The rest of the ride home was in a comfortable silence. Bella enjoyed her father's company, he never badgered her or snooped around her things, he was the trusting and relaxed parent. Bella took in a deep breath as they entered Forks. Everything was the same way as the last time she was in town. Bella appreciated the lack of change, she didn't have to ask where anything was and she was at her old home again. Bella's mind quickly drifted back to Alec, remembering her promise to Aro and the other brothers, she removed her phone from her pocket and sent them a quick text updating them she was in Forks. Bella kept a password so no one was able to intrude on her messages; she also had code names for all the contact. She was precautious incase anything ever happened to her phone.

"We're almost home Bells, the Blacks are meeting us at the house to welcome you," Charlie said as he pulled onto their home street.

Bella was happy, at least she would have one friend here, and she wasn't completely alone. Jacob was always a good friend to her. Charlie pulled into their driveway and parked the car. Bella got out of the car and helped Charlie with her luggage. Bella ate with Charlie for a few minutes before the Black's roaring truck pulled into the driveway. Bella followed Charlie who was heading into the driveway to meet them. Bella noticed that there was a small bug car being pulled by the Black's truck.

"Hello Bella. It's great to see you again, it's been a long time," Jacob's dad said as Jacob lifted him out of the car and into the driveway.

"You too, Hey Jacob," Bella said as she looked at Jacob, who had grown up a lot since they last saw each other.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob said as he wrapped Bella in a tight hug. "It's been too long since I've last seen you. I hope you clumsiness has gone away. "Jacob laughed.

"Yeah I think it has, well at least I hope it has," Bella said with a small laugh.

"Hey Bells, this is yours, me and your mom decided you might need some type of transportation while you're in Forks," Charlie said as he stood next to the small black car.

Bella smiled, "Thanks Dad, I love it," Bella hugged her dad.

"No problems Bells, you can use it for school tomorrow," Charlie said. Bella smiled and nodded looking at her car. Just as she was about to say something a crack of thunder interrupted. Bella was surprised at how quickly it began to rain, and the four headed inside and spent the day catching up and watching old black and white movies. It was 8pm when they finally left, Bella appreciated the company, and it helped her keep her mind off Alec. She missed him, Bella decided to check her phone for any messages. Bella's heart fluttered when a message came from Alec.

_I love you Bella,_ it was short, but it was exactly what she needed, she replied knowing that he probably wouldn't get it or wouldn't have time to read, but it didn't hurt to try. Bella headed to her room and quickly unpacked. Charlie was kind enough to redecorate her room, it looked normal, something Bella appreciated.

Bella finished unpacking quickly and flopped down on her bed. She was exhausted. All the worries of the day that lay ahead rushed through Bella's mind, although Jacob was her only friend here, he went to the high school on the reservation. Bella was going to be utterly alone tomorrow. Bella took in a deep breath and fell asleep.

Bella woke up quickly; she gathered all her things and marched down the stairs. Charlie was long gone, and Bella quickly chewed down a pop tart and headed to her car. She shoved her bag to the passenger seat before starting the car. Bella drove to school listening to the music Alec downloaded onto her phone. It made her feel closer to him. Bella arrived at the school and was thankful her car had tinted windows; everyone stared at the car anticipating who the new student was. Bella sighed and forced herself out of the car. Bella stared at the ground and trudged off to the office to receive a map of the school. Bella could feel the eyes of everyone as she walked by.

"Excuse me, I'm new here, can I have a map of the school so I can find my classes," Bella asked with a polite smile.

"Sure Hun!" The lady at the front desk said as she rummaged through her drawers and finally after several minutes she pulled out a map. Bella sighed in relief as she grabbed the map and headed out of the office.

Bella's classes were going smoothly; she made a new friend named Angela. Angela was kind and polite. She helped Bella around and offered to sit by her at lunch. Jessica one of Angela's friend was the total opposite, she seemed kind on the outside, but Bella knew better, Jessica was a manipulative liar. Bella made a note not to bother her. Bella walked beside of Angela as they headed to the lunch room. Angela and Bella both decided to have a sandwich, they headed to table where two boys were sitting with Jessica.

"Hey guys this is Bella," Angela said as she approached the table, "Bella this Eric and that is Mike." Bella smiled at the dark haired boy who was Eric. Mike was interested at staring at Bella up and down to notice she had taken a seat by Eric.

"Oh Bella! There coming!" Jessica squealed as she shifted her focus to the cafeteria doors. Bella noticed a group of teenagers entering the cafeteria. The first was a pixie like girl with her hand intertwined with a blond haired boy who seemed very uncomfortable. Next entered a blonde girl who glared at everyone, she entered with a large man who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The last one was alone, he had dark brown hair and he scanned the room looking displeased by his surroundings. Then he locked eyes with Bella. Bella felt uncomfortable, there was something similar about them, but Bella couldn't pin point what exactly it was.

Jessica was glaring at Bella as Edward kept his eyes placed on Bella. Bella ignored it and returned her attention to the people next to her. Angela and Eric were discussing an article and Mike was staring Bella down. Bella felt uncomfortable under his gaze and excused herself from the group of people and exited the cafeteria. As she left she could see the group of teenagers staring at her. Bella shrugged it off and headed to her locker to retrieve her things. Bella took out her phone and texted Aro and the brothers a quick update on her day. They asked to receive updates on Bella's life until Alec and Jane arrived in Forks.

Bella heard footsteps and saw one of the five walking towards her, she stuffed her bag with the things she needed and walked away before he could get to her. Bella made a mental note to get their names by the end of the day. Bella turned around and relaxed as she realized he was no longer there. Bella headed into the bathroom and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She thought about Alec and wondered how he was doing, but something in the pit of her stomach reassured her that he was okay. Bella sighed and took a couple deep breaths before she headed to her next class: Science


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

-Page Break-

Bella blended into the flood of students who were in the hall, she knew where her next class was and walked slowly there hoping Angela would appear and accompany her. Bella got closer to the door and noticed Angela was at the door with Eric. She smiled and greeted them both before the three of them entered the room. Eric and Angela headed to their seats at the back of the classroom. Bella talked to the teacher who seated her in the middle table of the right side of the room. Bella took the seat next to the window and ignored the wave of students who flooded in the room.

Bella was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard someone take a seat next to her, this must be her lab partner. Bella turned around to meet the gaze of the boy she saw earlier.

"Hi, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen," Edward said as he extended his hand to Bella.

Bella smiled politely, "I'm Bella Swan," Bella said as she shook his hand that was ice cold. Bella looked into his eyes and saw them change from a deep brown to a pitch black, that's when she remembered a conversation she had with Aro about a group of vampires who had brown eyes, due to the fact that they drank animal blood instead of human. Bella was intrigued by the subject, Bella tried to remember the name of the group; Christians, Collars, Chuntz, Chips, what was it! Bella thought harder and her eyes widened as she remembered, Cullens! That's why his skin was cold, and eyes changing color, not to mention the fact that him and his family looked like models. Bella calmed herself as she shifter her attention back to the vampire sitting beside her. She would have to tell Aro about this.

"Did you just mover here?" Edward asked as the class began.

"Yes, my dad is chief of police," Bella said taking down notes.

"Do you enjoy it here?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it's a big change from Phoenix," Bella said calmly, she didn't have to take notes, but she felt it made her look normal.

"Yes, I heard it is very sunny there," Edward said as he shifted his attention back to the teacher who was giving a lecture.

"Have you lived here long?" Bella asked trying to break the awkward tension, she hated tension.

"No, my family and I moved here a few weeks ago," Edward said calmly. The conversation ended there due to the teacher showing a science movie for the rest of the period. Bella felt uncomfortable next to Edward, she could sense the bloodlust oozing from him. As soon as the class was done Bella was ready to leave when she turned to look Edward was already out of the room. The rest of Bella's day was uneventful. Bella got into her car, and when she was in the safety of her car she texted Aro telling him she met the Cullen's.

_My Dear Isabella, do not worry, they do not harm humans, but do remember to not let them suspect of your relationship with Alec, who by the way is in good health with Jane. Their mission is going well as expected. Be aware that some of the Cullen's do have powers. Edward is a mind reader, but I suspect his power will be useless with you, so rest assure he cannot read your thoughts. Update soon my dear. _

Bella stared down at the text; it made her relax more being reassured by Aro. If he believes the Cullens are harmless she had nothing to fear. Bella started her car and headed home. Bella got a head start on her homework. Bella found schoolwork at Forks thousands of times easier than anything Marcus would ever give her to do. She missed Marcus; he challenged her to think to prosper for greatness. Bella finished her homework and headed to the local diner to meet Charlie for Dinner.

When Bella arrived she spotted her dad sitting by the window, she took the seat across from him and ordered whatever he was eating. Bella and Charlie talked about school and work. The two were getting ready to leave when they were stopped by Angela and her parents. Charlie and Angela's parent talked while Angela chatted with Bella.

"Hey, Bella me and Jessica were planning to go to Port Angeles after school on Friday, I'd love for you to come with us. We plan on buying dresses for the homecoming dance in month. We want to get good dresses before they are all taken." Angela said eagerly wanting Bella to agree.

"Sure Ang, I'd loved too, I've wanted to go to Port Angles anyway. I wanted to check out a small book store," Bella said with a smile. She didn't plan on buying any dresses, she had enough, and Jane had packed her 5 beautiful Italian gowns that they bought months ago. Jane thought she might need them for something. Angela squealed and said goodbye as her parents left the diner.

"Hey dad, I'm going to go with Angela Friday after school to Port Angeles, do you mind?" Bella asked knowing Charlie wouldn't care.

"Go ahead Bells, you're an adult, just be safe, and take some pepper spray with you," Charlie said as he got into his car, Bella waved as she retreated to her car. A smile crossed her lips thinking of the pepper spray comment. Bella knew she didn't need it, after a year of training with vampires, Bella could protect herself.

**-Page Break- **

Bella got into Angela's car as they started the drive to Port Angeles. Jessica glared at Bella from the corner of the eye thinking Bella wouldn't notice. Bella ignored her and began c conversation with Angela to pass the time.

"Okay ladies, let's go shop!" Angela said as she parked the car. Bella laughed and exited the car following Angela and Jessica. Bella enjoyed shopping with Angela and Jessica, but it never compared to the way Jane shopped. Bella bought a few pants and shirts with her credit card that Caius had given her as a goodbye present.

"Hey guys, I'll meet at the food place, I'm going to run over and pick up some books." Bella said as she waved to the two girls and walked off to the opposite direction. Bella wanted to get some books Marcus had suggested she read. This particular store was the only one that sold them in Washington.

Bella walked in and explored the store until she found the specific book, _The Lost Tales of Dracula: First Edition _Marcus always had a soft spot for Dracula. Bella laughed at the book she picked and decided to explore the store more. Bella was ready to leave she picked out another book which was, _Mystical Creatures and Their Symbolic Meanings. _Bella thought the book might make some good light reading. Bella headed out the store, it was a long walk down the street and Bella could see a group of people so she decided to take a shortcut through the alley way.

Bella heard mumbling behind her, she kept walking steadily. She finally reached the exit of the alley way which led to the empty parking lot of an old dentistry. Bella looked behind her and noticed a group of 5 men walking towards. She took in a deep breath as they circled her; Bella examined her surroundings and let the breath she was holding out.

"Hey toots, want to have some fun?" an averaged sized man asked her.

Bella smiled a pleasant smile before walking towards the man, "Sure, what were you thinking." The man smiled, and put an arm on Bella. This was the opportunity she was waiting for. Bella kneed him the stomach and he fell to the ground. She heard the other men mumble, they launched at her, but Bella was ready and trained for this. She took down the men one by one. When the last man hit the floor a silver Volvo, turned into the parking lot. Bella looked at the car ready to continue in case it was another attacker. Bella let out a breath of air when she realized it was Edward.

"Are you okay?" Edward said as he looked at the men that were on the floor in pain.

Bella smiled, "Yes I'm fine, thank you." Bella began walking again, but Edward stopped her before she made it out of the parking lot.

"Do you want a ride?" Edward asked.

Bella didn't want to get into another fight so she nodded and got into Edward's car. "Thanks," she mumbled to Edward. Edward nodded and continued driving.

"How did you take down those guys?" Edward asked curiously.

"I took some classes," Bella said, she technically wasn't lying she did take classes; she just didn't mention it was with vampires.

"They really seemed to help you," Edward said with a smile, "Do you have any specific place to go."

"Yes, if you don't mind there's a small restaurant were I was supposed to meet Angela and Jessica an hour ago," Bella said with a sheepish smile.

"Okay," Edward said as he turned the heat up in the car.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?" Bella asked trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

"I'm here to pick up some things for my father, he's a doctor at the hospital," Edward said.

"Oh okay," Bella said as Edward parked the car. Bella got out and Edward was by her side in a second.

Bella spotted Jessica and Angela, "Hey Bella we got your text just now, we're sorry but we were starving and we went ahead and ate without you," Angela said apologetically.

"It's okay guys don't worry about it," Bella said with a polite smile.

"Bella, if you want you can eat and I can drive you home," Edward said calmly. Before Bella could say no Angela jumped in.

"She'd love to, I know she hasn't eaten a thing since lunch, we'll see you tomorrow Bella," Angela said as they walked to their car. Bella walked into the restaurant with Edward. Bella didn't want to be here, the only person she wanted to eat at a restaurant with was Alec.

Bella and Edward sat a small table, the restaurant was empty except a few people, mainly workers. Bella ordered pasta and Edward ordered a salad so that the waitress would stop pestering him. The food arrived in a matter of minutes, and Bella couldn't deny she was starving so she dug in. Edward just simply pushed the food around.

"You don't have to humor me, I know you don't like to eat," Bella said as she stared at Edward who stopped flicking his food around.

"I'm just full," Edward said trying to create an excuse.

"Edward, you don't have to lie. I know who you are so you can just relax," Bella said as she ate her pasta.

"What am I?" Edward asked curiously waiting a response.

"A vampire, a cold one, a bloodsucker, you can choose an expression you like best," Bella said calmly feeling Edward's eyes staring holes at her.

"How did you know?" Edward asked surprised.

"I was told an ancient story a while ago about the cold ones, I connected the dots and guessed. From your expression I can see I'm right." Bella said as she looked up at him. Edward seemed shocked, but Bella needed to let him know that she knew. She didn't want any problems, especially when Alec and Jane arrive.

"Okay, do you know anything else?" Edward asked.

"No," Bella lied, she was relieved he couldn't read her mind or else he would know she was lying through her teeth.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm sure if you wanted to kill me you would have done so already. You've had plenty of chances tonight." Bella said quietly enough so no one but him would hear her.

"I don't kill humans, I only feed on animal blood," Edward said with a serious face.

"Have you tasted human blood before?" Bella asked as she finished her food.

"Yes, but then I met Carsile and switched my diet," Edward said.

Edward explained everything to Bella, his old life, his diet, and his power. Bella acted surprised but she already most of the things her told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Yeah! Some Edward and Cullens finally in the story.

-Page Break-

It's been a week since Bella went to Port Angeles and saw Edward there. Bella knew Edward was developing feelings for her, she made sure to make it clear she didn't feel the same way.

"Hey Bella," Alice said as Bella sat down in the seat beside her.

"Hey Alice, where is everyone," Bella said as she noticed it was only Alice and Edward at the lunch table.

"Hunting," Edward said quiet enough that Bella could hear.

"Why didn't you guys go with them?" Bella asked making conversation as she ate her lunch. Being friends with the Cullens made Bella feel more comfortable. She knew Alec and Jane would be furious she befriended other vampires, but she knew Aro and the brothers thought it was a good idea to see the different types of covens.

"We take turns, Alice and I went with Esme yesterday, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper went today with Carsile," Edward said as he pushed his food around.

"Why do you get lunch if you just play with it?" Bella asked curiously.

"Helps us seem normal," Alice said who was making a stick figure with her peas.

"Making pictures with your food is far from normal Alice," Bella said with a laugh.

"She has a point Alice." Edward said as he pushed his tray of food away.

"Maybe, but it is entertaining though," Alice said with a smile.

The rest of the lunch period was normal Bella ate while having a conversation with the two Cullens. After lunch she walked with Edward to her Science class. Bella thought of Edward like a friend, her full heart belonged to the dark haired witch twin. Bella sighed at the thought of him; she was excited that there was only a few weeks left. Aro had mentioned to her that he was doing fine, and that he and Jane were doing great on their mission. They were tracking the last 2 of the 5 of the leaders, who were building the army.

"Bella, would you like to come over later? Esme and Carsile would like to meet you," Edward said in the middle of their science class. Bella didn't want to be rude and decline so she just nodded. Bella was curious about Carsile; Aro always said he was a strong wise young man. Bella and Edward finished their project first, and were allowed to leave the classroom early.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked as the two left the classroom.

"Let's go outside, it was snowing earlier," Bella said as they headed to the outdoor sitting area.

"Do you enjoy the cold?" Edward said with a laugh.

"Sometimes, living in phoenix I never really got the chance to see snow often," Bella said as they found a table under a tree that wasn't covered in snow.

"Trust me, you'll get annoyed by it soon enough," Edward said as he took a seat next to Bella. Bella made sure there was an acceptable amount of distance before she relaxed and closed her eyes. Bella was brought out of her thoughts when the bell rang and she and Edward went to their next class.

-Page Break-

Bella heard Alice's car screech into her driveway. Bella was going to go meet the head of the Cullen group; Carsile and Esme.

Bella walked down the stairs, but before she did she informed Aro of her plans of the night. Wanting to get his approval Bella waited for his response. Bella sighed when he approved and she headed out the door. Bella always trusted Aro for his opinion.

"Hey Alice," Bella said as she got into the car.

"Hello Bella," Alice said, "Are you ready to go?"

Bella nodded and put on her seatbelt. Alice sped off to her house and in a matter of minutes they had arrived.

Bella stepped into the house with Alice. Bella got an uneasy feeling from the home but shrugged it off as she met Emmett and Edward who were avidly interested in a videogame.

"Hello Bella," Edward said as Emmett won the game.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said joyfully.

"Hey guys," Bella said as she followed Alice into the kitchen where she saw a young mother like vampire cooking beside a young handsome man. Bella assumed these two were Esme and Carsile.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carsile," Esme said signaling to Carsile.

"Hello, Esme, Carsile," Bella said with a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, Edward has told us many things about you," Carsile said with a smile, "I understand that you already know what we are?"

"Yes I do," Bella said.

"Wonderful, how about we get started with our meal," Carsile said with a laugh.

-Page Break-

"I had a wonderful time tonight, thank you," Bella said as Edward escorted her out.

"I'll drive you home," Edward said as he went to stand beside his silver Volvo.

Bella nodded and opened her door and got in, Bella could feel the tension in the car. Edward drove in silence, only glancing over at Bella every few minutes. Bella didn't notice as she looked out the window.

Edward arrived at Bella's house and got out of the car quickly to open the door for her. Edward walked Bella to the door, Bella was about to say goodnight when Edward stopped her.

"Bella, I needed to tell you that I have feelings for you, strong feelings, and I wanted to know if you felt the same way," Edward said with confidence in his voice.

"Edward, I don't feel the same, you're a nice guy and all but I just don't feel the same. I'm sorry." Bella said as she stepped inside. "I had a great time tonight Edward."

Edward smiled, "Goodnight Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." Bella saw him leave and she knew he wouldn't give up that easily. Bella couldn't tell him she was in love with Alec that would be breaking the promise she made with Aro. Bella took in a deep breath and changed into an old pajama. Bella looked through her phone and found a picture of her and Alec together. Bella let out a sad sigh, she missed him terribly, but there wasn't much time left until he was with her again. Bella looked at Alec one last time and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

-Page Break-

Bella was excited out of her mind, the month was up. Alec and Jane finished their mission and were cleaning up. Aro had messaged her and informed her that they should arrive by Friday. Bella almost cried in happiness, she could finally be with her best friend and the love of her life. Bella got dressed for school and was out the door to be met by Edward.

Since the dinner Edward hadn't given up on trying to get Bella to fall in love with him. Bella mentioned to him that she was already in love with someone else, but that in no way stopped him from going after her. He drove her to and from school since she got into an accident with her bug, which was now in a repair shop until Saturday. Bella skidded off the road and hit a tree, she was okay, but her car had damage. For the last week Edward has driven Bella to and from school.

"Hello Bella," Edward said.

"Hi Edward," Bella said with a small smile as she got into the car. Bella didn't mind Edward's company; it was just the fact that he kept trying to dazzle her that bothered her. Bella thought of Edward more as a friend or a brother, the only person she knew she would ever love was Alec. Bella kept up conversation with Edward, but her mind was truly focused on Alec. Just a few more days and the two of them could be together again.

Bella spent the day in her mind. She thought of Alec, and the eternity they would have together. Bella was occasionally pulled out of her thoughts by Edward and Alice who were constantly talking to her. Bella enjoyed the time she spent away from them and was able to be with Angela.

-Page Break-

Thursday morning.

Bella tried to make the day go as fast as she could. Aro had sent her a message notifying her that Alec and Jane just left Italy and where on their way, they should arrive by the time she got out of school. Bella was prepared to make this day go by fast. She eagerly counted down the minutes during all her classes.

As Bella's last class was coming to an end she was practically already at the door. Alec had sent her message telling her he was heading towards her home and would wait for her there. Bella walked out of the school impatiently, before she could even reach the parking lot. Edward was beside her.

"Do you want a ride home Bella? It's too cold to walk," Edward said smiling. Bella knew he was right, so she just nodded. Bella hoped Alec wouldn't get the wrong idea. Bella and Edward made small talk until they reached Bella's house were Edward stopped the car and let out a small growl. Bella knew what he was growling at, the sleek black car in her driveway. Alec, Bella thought.

"Bella stay in the car," Edward growled. Bella knew he could smell the vampire scent.

"Edward its fine." Bella said as she ran out of the car. Bella didn't make it to her front steps, Jane had wrapped her into a bear hug.

"Bells! Oh I've missed you! Alec has moping around for the last month!" Jane said not noticing Edward who was behind them. Bella heard a growl, she knew who it belonged to, Jane released her and Bella ran into Alec's arms. Alec hugged Bella tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Love," Alec said with a grin.

"I missed you Alec," Bella said as she kissed him. Alec wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and deepened the kiss. They finally broke apart when they were interrupted by two coughs.

"Bella you know these guys?" Edward asked with a hurt expression.

"Yes," Bella said shortly.

"How?" Edward asked frantically.

"She's my mate," Alec said putting an arm around Bella's shoulders. Bella and Jane laughed by the obvious jealously of Alec.

"Bella is a part of the Volturi Edward; she will be changed after her graduation," Jane said calmly. Edward let out one last growl before he left angrily. Bella walked inside her house with Jane and Alec.

"We leave you for a month and you meet another coven of vampires?" Jane said mockingly.

Bella laughed, "It's not my fault everywhere I go there seems to be vampires."

"Bella they could be dangerous," Alec said with a serious tone as he tightened his grip on Bella's shoulders.

"I talked to Aro about it, and by the looks of it I'm guessing he didn't already tell you," Bella said as she took a seat on the couch next to Alec. Jane sat across from her.

"No he didn't, but why were you in his car?" Alec asked trying to contain a growl.

"My car is in the repair shop, I didn't want to freeze out in the cold, so when he offered I accepted. You shouldn't get mad about it Alec, unless you wanted me to walk home and possibly freeze to death," Bella said with a small smirk.

"I'm not mad, but changing the subject, what happened to your car?" Alec asked trying to change the subject from his obvious jealousy.

"I got into a crash, and it needed some repairing," Bella said calmly.

"What!" Both Jane and Alec said at the same time.

"Bella, you are never driving again," Alec said as he pulled Bella into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Bella laughed, "Alec, I'm fine, beside it wasn't my driving that caused it, I skidded off the road because of the ice, and then my car hit a tree. I made it out just fine."

"Nope still not driving," Alec said.

Jane laughed at her brother's protectiveness, "Alec, she'll be fine. If what Aro told me about her trip to Port Angeles, Bella has been keeping herself safe just fine." Bella glared at Jane, she didn't want Alec to know about that.

"What happened in Port Angeles love?" Alec asked curiously.

"Nothing important." Bella said as she shot a glare at Jane who laughed.

"Our little Bella used those fighting skills we taught her," Jane said as she got up and left, "I see I'm not needed here any longer, so I'm going to our new home."

"Thanks Jane," Bella yelled at Jane.

"Fighting skills, why would you need to use them Bella?" Alec asked as he looked at Bella.

"There was a bit of incident when I was walking at night in Port Angeles, when I went with some friends. I left them and went to a bookstore to pick out some books. When I finished paying I left quickly, then I noticed it was getting dark out. I was going to take the main street, but there were a group of people in the corner so I decided to take a shortcut. I was being followed down the alley way. When I finally made it to a parking lot and then a group of guys circled me. Then I fought them off, and I got a ride back to Forks," Bella said trying to remain calm.

"Danger just seems to follow you everywhere," Alec said with a smile as he felt Bella's face expression relax. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Alec," Bella said as she rested her head on Alec's shoulders.

"Have you enjoyed Forks Love?" Alec asked.

"It's okay, it's not Italy though," Bella said with a smile.

Alec laughed, "It's not, but this is where your dad is, and after your graduation you won't be able to see him again. You should enjoy being here Bella while you can be here."

Bella looked up at Alec, "How long are you staying?"

"Aro ordered us to stay until your graduation, he also asked that we keep a close eye on you, so he bought the house next door, and enrolled me and Jane into your school." Alec said with a smile, "I guess he was also worried about your safety."

"The house next door?" Bella said with a smile.

"Yes, Jane is probably there now setting everything up," Alec said.

"My dad should be home any minute," Bella said.

"Are you kicking me out Bella?" Alec said with a playful smile.

"No, but I rather ease my dad into the idea of his only daughter dating. I don't think he'll take the idea well," Bella said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back later though," Alec said as he got up from the couch.

"Okay," Bella said as she gently kissed Alec. Alec held her closer and deepened the kiss. They finally broke apart when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Alec kissed Bella's cheek and disappeared.

Bella quickly made Charlie something to eat and then headed into her room to do her schoolwork. Bella was happy again. As Bella entered her room she could feel someone in there. Bella stiffened, but continued to walk into her room. Bella relaxed as she saw Alec thrown down on her bed with the book Marcus had recommended for her too read.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as she lay down next to Alec.

"Seeing what you've been reading, did Marcus ask you to read this?" Alec asked.

"Yes, this was the book I went to get in Port Angeles." Bella said.

"I never liked this book, I always felt it was too boring," Alec said as he set the book down and picked up the next one. "What about this one?"

"I picked that one up randomly, I liked the title, and I'm almost done with it though. I might go back to get some more," Bella said as she got up and got her work out to do.

"I'll go with you, you aren't going alone," Alec said as he skimmed through the book.

"Protective much?" Bella said with a smile.

"Only of you love, I can't lose you," Alec said as he set the book down and wrapped an arm around Bella. Bella leaned into his touch; she found it harder to focus on school when he was around.

"Want to go somewhere?" Alec asked.

"Sure, Jane should come too though," Bella said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll get here and we can go exploring," Alec said with a smile as he jumped out of the window. Bella got up and changed quickly into a darker pair of jeans and a warmer jacket.

Bella headed down the stairs, "Dad, I'm going out, I'll be back later." Bella was near the door waiting for Charlie's response.

"Alright Bells, I'll see you later then, have fun," Charlie said without removing his attention from the tv.

Bella walked out to find Jane and Alec dressed casually. "Where to?" Bella said as she went to stand next to them.

"I want to go to the mountains," Jane said with a grin.

"Let's go then," Bella said happily.

"Car or run?" Alec asked as he took Bella's hand in his own.

"Car, it's too cold to run," Bella said as she shivered.

"Alright, car it is," Jane said as she jumped in the driver's seat. Bella and Alec sat in the back as they cuddled together. Jane drove like a maniac; they reached the familiar trial within minutes.

"Jump on," Alec said to Bella. Bella jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs around him along with her arms. They took off up the trail. Bella snuggled her head into Alec's neck until they reached the top. Alec set Bella down on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. Jane was running around climbing up trees releasing all her energy. Alec and Bella watched as Jane jumped from tree to tree. Bella sat down on Alec's lap on a rock. They sat there together until the sun set. They decided to leave before it got any darker. Jane drove back with the heater on at full blast. They got to Bella's house in a matter of minutes. Jane headed back to finish setting up her new home. Alec climbed Bella's window and waited for her in her room. Bella walked in through the front door to find Charlie fast asleep on the couch.

Bella turned the television off and headed to her room. Alec was sitting on her desk doing her work.

"Why are you doing my homework?" Bella asked as she threw herself on her bed.

"I got bored waiting; it gave me something to do," Alec said.

"It was only a couple of minutes," Bella yawned.

"I'm done, you should get some sleep Bella," Alec said as he looked at her.

"Stay the night?" Bella asked as she tucked herself in.

"Sure," Alec said as he slid under the covers with her. He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Bella was asleep within minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

-Page Break-

Bella's alarm clock went off loudly. Bella stretched and found that Alec was no longer by her side. Bella looked around and guessed that he must've gone to get changed. Bella headed to her bathroom and took a quick shower. Bella was glad to finally have Alec back with her, and Jane. She missed them both, Bella was happy this was going to be a good day.

Once Bella got out of the shower and dressed she heard Charlie's car pull out of the driveway. Bella packed her school things and headed downstairs to eat something before school. Alec was in the kitchen waiting for Bella to head downstairs.

"How long have you been here?" Bella said as she noticed Alec sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Since your dad left. I left early in the morning when he woke up, I went to go feed and put in my contacts, I thought it'd be best if I fit in today," Alec said as he kissed Bella good morning.

"What are you doing today," Bella asked forgetting he was enrolled in school with her.

"Did you forget I'm enrolled in school with you? Today is mine and Jane's first day," Alec said with a smile.

"Are you going to be able to control your thirst?" Bella said as she ate a pop tart.

"Yes, I just fed so I should be fine, nothing to worry about love," Alec said with a smile.

"Alright, shouldn't we get going?" Bella said as she finished her morning pop tart.

"Of course, Jane already drove off, she wanted to retrieve our schedules," Alec said.

"I only saw one car, how are we getting there? It's far too cold to go running," Bella said surprisingly.

"I brought my own means of transportation, love," Alec said with a mischievous smile. Bella eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright let's go," Bella said as he led her to his house.

"Here put this on, I rather not have you getting sick," Alec said as he handed her a leather jacket.

Bella put the jacket on and looked at Alec who was now wearing only a thin jacket. "Wait here love."

Bella nodded and watch Alec leave into the garage. Bella looked around and saw Edward's car pull up. Bella sighed in frustration.

"Hello Bella," Edward said with a grin.

"Hi Edward, what are you doing here," Bella said trying to be nice

"I was wondering if you would need a ride to school," Edward said with a smirk.

"No thanks Edward, Alec is taking me, but I'll see you at school," Bella said kindly.

"Alright, I'll see you later Bella," Edward said with a pleasant smile as he left, Bella waved goodbye as he drove off.

"He just won't give up," Alec said as he opened the garage revealing a beautiful motorcycle.

"Where did you get that from?" Bella asked.

"I bought it during our mission, here put this on I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Alec said as he gave Bella a helmet.

Bella sighed and put the helmet on, "You do know how to drive this thing right?"

Alec laughed, "Yes Bella, don't worry too much about it, just enjoy the ride. I won't go fast so there isn't anything to worry about. The jacket is the one we use for battles, so it's pretty protective."

Bella smiled and got on the motorcycle behind Alec. "Hold one love, I don't want you to fall off," Alec said as he started the motorcycle. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Alec's waist and pressed her face to his back. Alec drove off, noticing Bella's tightness around his waist.

Alec and Bella pulled into the school parking lot. All the eyes instantly shifted in their direction. Bella blushed as she took the helmet off. Alec put his arm around Bella's waist as they headed inside to meet jane, who was waiting by Bella's locker.

"Hey Bella, Alec," Jane said happily.

Bella smiled to seeing her best friend, "Hey Jane, did you get what you needed?"

"Of course, we have the same classes as you. And I managed to get the lockers right next to yours," Jane said as she handed Alec his schedule.

Bella smiled widely, forgetting who exactly was her lab partner and how they now shared a class with them, "That's great!"

"We should get going," Jane said excitedly as she walked off to their first class.

Bella smiled towards Alec, "She seems excited to start school."

"We never get these types of opportunities to blend in, Jane likes the idea of being normal," Alec said as he snaked his arm tighter around her waist.

Bella laughed at Alec's obvious protectiveness, "Why are you being so protective all of a sudden?"

Alec smiled, "Because your mine." Alec pecked Bella on the lips before they entered their class. The teacher gave them the seats next to Bella.

Bella laughed as Alec became tense as Jane was obviously flirting with Mike. Alec was glaring at Mike as he watched intently on what they were talking about.

"Hey Bella, I didn't see you there," Mike said focusing his attention back on Bella.

"Hey Mike," Bella said politely.

"Are you free tonight, I need help with some school work," Mike asked. Alec held back a growl.

"Sorry, I have plans tonight, I'm sure Jessica would be happy to help you," Bella answered.

Mike didn't answer as the teacher began to give a lecture. Bella kissed Alec on the cheek and began her note taking. Alec watched as Bella paid attention and took a large amount of notes.

It was lunch time and the three decided to sit in a table off in the corner.

"I don't like that Mike kid," Alec growled.

"The only reason you don't like him is because he has a small crush on Bella," Jane teased.

Bella laughed, "I think that isn't the only reason, the fact that he also seemed to flirt with his beloved little sister must be another reason."

"Can't we just say I don't like him, I don't think we need any specifics," Alec said as he put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Look who's coming," Jane said as she pointed at the Cullens who were walking towards them. Bella sighed she felt this was going to be a bit of a mess.

"Hello Bella!" Alice said happily.

"Hi Alice," Bella said.

"We wanted to invite the 3 of you to join us for a quick game of Baseball tomorrow in the afternoon," Alice said.

"We'd be happy to go," Bella answered, avoiding the looks of protest from Alec.

"Great! I'll send you the address later, it was great seeing you Jane, Alec," Alice said trying to sound polite. Bella noticed that everyone had a look of annoyance on their face. Bella guessed that they most likely didn't want them to go. Bella felt bad about something, but couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was. Bella waved goodbye to Alice and the rest of the Cullens mumbled their goodbyes and followed Alice out of the cafeteria.

"By the look on Edward's face I'm guessing he couldn't read our minds, where you doing that Bella?" Jane asked as she looked at Bella.

"Yes, I felt something suspicious about their invitation. When I was with them they didn't seem to like the Volturi at all, I just wanted to be safe in case they were planning something. My shield has gotten a bit better," Bella said with a smile.

"It has, what changed," Alec asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm guessing it's because of Edward, his gift probably triggered mine to become stronger to fight off his ability," Bella said with a shrug.

"I hate the Cullens," Jane said.

"Why do you hate them?" Bella asked.

"I've never liked them since the moment I met them. It probably has to do with their diets and their smugness for being "Better" people because of what they choose to drink," Jane said.

Alec smiled, "I think they're up to something, so we should go to their game tomorrow, we'll pick up Bella's car and then head over to join their game."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea? I mean it could cause problems, and we all know that Aro wouldn't like us to attract any type of attention," Bella commented.

"You're right, but if they're planning something we have to figure out what it is exactly," Jane said.

"Alright then we're going then, we should get to the rest of our classes." Bella said as the bell rung.

The three walked to class together. Bella forgot who exactly was her lab partner, and sighed when she could see his obvious joy at getting to be next to her instead of Alec. Bella was polite to Edward, but kept looking back to find a glaring Alec behind them.

School ended with no more run-ins with the Cullens, which Bella was utterly grateful for. Jane headed to the mall with Alec and Bella behind her. The three spent a large amount of time walking around the mall with Jane; they finally sat down after 2 hours of walking around.

"Finally, just because you two have countless energy doesn't mean that I do," Bella said as they sat down on a table and Bella got a drink.

Alec and Jane laughed. "Sorry Love, we tend to forget that you're human."

"We can go home now, I've completed my shopping for today," Jane said with a smile on her face.

"You practically bought the entire mall," Bella said teasingly.

"Well, I bought clothes for me and Alec, and some for you when you weren't looking. Aro said we have to blend in so I'm just following orders." Jane said with a smile.

"Right that's the reason for extreme shopping," Alec mumbled receiving a glare from Jane.

"Alright let's go, this human needs a nap," Bella said with a smile. Alec and Jane nodded and the three headed out of the mall.

Once they arrived home Bella headed inside her room and Alec climbed in through her room window.

"Stay the night again?" Bella asked as she climbed into her bed. Alec smiled and closed the door to her room and turned off the lights for her. He walked over and joined Bella in bed.

"Can you read to me, I missed having you read to me," Bella said.

"What would you like me to read love," Alec said.

"Whatever you want," Bella said as Alec grabbed her copy of Rome and Juliet. Alec began to read the book to Bella. Bella rested her head on Alec's chest and fell asleep to his sweet voice in her ear.

Alec looked down at Bella and smiled. He kissed her head and whispered in her ear, "I love you Bella."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note

-Page Break-

Bella, Alec and Jane went to the field to start the game. They all could feel that the Cullens were planning something, or at least some of the Cullens were planning something. Bella was nervous that something would happen to Alec and Jane, but she didn't want to make it obvious that she was worried. Jane parked the car beside one of the Cullen's cars and the three got out. Alec got a hold of Bella's hand and walked with her to greet the Cullens.

"Hello Carsile," Alec and Jane said at the same time, Bella stayed in the background looking at the field and the other Cullens.

"Hello, we're happy that you accepted our invitation to join us," Carsile said politely. Bella looked at the other Cullens. They had a strange looks on their face. Bella studied them out of the corner of their eyes, she soon recognized the look. I t was betrayal, they were planning something, and whatever they were planning wasn't a good thing. Bella held back a shiver and put her attention back to what Carsile and Alec were discussing. The game was about to begin, Alec kissed Bella softly and murmured an I love you in her ear low in enough so only she would hear him. Bella smiled and watched him go off. Bella knew better when she saw Alec and Jane, they had come to the same conclusion she did, and they were planning something. Bella knew Carsile and Esme had no clue, but everyone else was planning something.

Edward walked to stand beside Bella, "Your boyfriend is good player."

"Yeah he is," Bella said keeping he eyes away from Edward's face. Bella knew that would ever Alec and Jane were planning Edward would never know.

"Do you love him?" Edward asked.

"Immensely," Bella said smiling because she knew Alec had heard.

"Why him though," Edward asked.

Bella smiled, "In simple words, he's my other half."

Edward let out a small growl of jealousy but made sure no one heard, "You would've been better with me."

Bella sighed, "Edward, the only reason you feel any attraction to me, is because you can't read my mind. Answer me this, what's my middle name?"

Edward paused and thought for a second, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Bella smiled, "It just proves that you literally don't know anything about me. Edward, just think for a second, are you actually attracted to me or are you just curious as to what I'm thinking."

Edward thought for a second and left to go back to the game. Bella sighed; this wasn't going to end well today. Alec and Jane had something planned but wouldn't tell her what it was. Bella was pulled out of her thoughts by Alec standing in front of her protectively. Bella saw three figures walking towards her, this was it, they had told these nomads to come. They knew Bella was here, and if the nomads killed Bella, it wouldn't be blamed on them. Bella's mind connected all the dots and she looked over at Rosalie who surely had a smirk on her face.

Bella could faintly hear the voices of Carsile and one of the nomads. Hopefully for Bella they wouldn't notice that she's a human. Bella thought too quickly, the wind swopped in and Bella's hair went flying, and they caught her scent.

Bella could hear the blonde nomad sniff the air and look in Bella's direction. "I see you brought a to go snack." One of the nomads said. He tried launching himself at Bella but Jane had him crouching on the ground in pain. The redheaded girl launched at Jane, but Alec had her pinned to the ground in a minute. The third nomad had ran away and was soon gone. This seemed to catch Bella's attention, Alec would never let him go, he must've known.

"Dispose of them?" Jane asked Alec. Alec nodded, he knew he would go after Bella if he didn't die, and the anger in him for coming after his mate was growing. Alec smiled and used his power on Victoria knocking her senseless, he did the same to James and Jane ripped their heads off quickly. Alec handed Jane a lighter and Jane lit the bodies into flames.

"Looks like you plans were ruined Cullen," Jane said as the bodies finished burning.

"What are you talking about? We did not set this up," Carsile said.

"Oh we know you and your wife didn't Carsile, but the rest of your convent sure did," Alec said looking at the rest of the Cullens who had a gleam of fear in their eye. "You see Carsile, Laurent the third of the nomads that were here came to me yesterday. He knew who we were and he didn't want to end up on the Volturi's bad side. You see the other Cullens have tracked down the nomads and gave them the challenge of killing the girl who belonged to the Volturi. That's why they appeared here today, it wasn't a coincidence. Your family wanted Bella dead for being my mate. Now, I can't kill you, because of Carsile, but I will warn you to stay away from Isabella, because next time you won't be so lucky."

Carsile looked disgusted with his family. "I'm sorry for the trouble my family has caused. I apologize for endangering your life Bella."

Bella smiled at Carsile, "You weren't the one to endanger it Carsile, but I think this is our cue to leave." Alec and Jane nodded in agreement and they headed back to their house together.

-Page Break-

"Jane, I'll be back watch over Bella," Alec said as he got up from Bella's bed. Jane nodded knowing what her brother was going to go do.

Alec ran until he spotted the Cullen house. He knocked on the door still wanting to be civil. Carsile opened the door and Alec entered.

"I really wouldn't try anything Eddie boy, Aro wouldn't be too happy to hear you endangered the life of his adoptive daughter, and then went to try and kill one of his elite guards. I came here to have a civil conversation." Alec said seriously.

Carsile nodded and led Alec to where the whole family was in the living room.

"Look Cullens, Bella has taken a liking to you all, so that is why neither I nor Jane punished you today, Aro gave us permission to do anything to protect Isabella, and punishing you would fall under that category. I couldn't say this in the field for Bella's sake, but I'll say it now. You try and even come near my Bella and I'll give you a slow and torturous death. And that is just me, I'm sure Jane would have more ideas. Bella is protected by the Volturi and holds strong bonds with each of its kings, and trust me when I say she has a close bond with Caius, and he wouldn't be too happy to hear of how you endangered her life today. I ask that you leave Forks, Isabella wants to spend the rest of her human life here with her father, and I think it would be more pleasurable for her if none of you were here for the rest of the time being. Leave Forks, and do not return until Isabella is gone. If you decided to stay I will personally make sure that your time here is torturous," Alec said as he looked at the horror stricken Cullens. "I see you understand the meaning of this, I should get going back to my Bella. It was good seeing you again Carsile." Alec said smiling at Carsile.

Carsile nodded and escorted Alec out of the house. Alec ran back to Bella, he wanted to torture and punish the Cullens for putting Bella in danger, but he knew it wouldn't do much so he decided to let it go and instead put some fear in them. When Alec arrived back in Bella's room Bella was stirring in her sleep, faintly whispering his name. Alec smiled and pulled Bella into a tight embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note

-Page Break-

**Epilogue**

Bella walked down the halls of the Volturi castle. It doesn't feel like 10 years have passed, but it's been s long since that day in the field. Bella stopped in front of a door, she didn't bother knocking she entered and recognized the familiar scent that filled the room. She walked to the back room and saw him. Even now she still got the same butterflies she always did when he was near.

"Hello love, I thought you were off hunting," Alec said, his voice making Bella smile.

"I was, just got back. Aro said it's time," Bella said as she took a seat on Alec's lap.

"Time for what my love," Alec asked.

"The ball, Aro said I have to be officially introduced to the elite guard," Bella said, "He told me he had to invite the Cullens. I wanted to tell you before the ball."

Alec smiled, "You worry too much."

Bella laughed, "Do you think I do not know that you went to threaten them the night of the incident Alec. I know that is the real reason they left."

Alec sighed, "How long have you known?"

"Since that very night, I can read you like a book Alec," Bella said laughing, "Now come on, I want to go for a walk."

Alec smiled and kissed Bella, "I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Alec," Bella said as she leaned up on the tips of her toes and kissed him.

-The Ball-

"You look beautiful Bella," Alec said with a grin as he looked at Bella as she met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you my dear, you look quite handsome yourself," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around Alec's neck. Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Bella pulling her closer to him.

"Have I ever told you that I love you," Alec whispered into Bella's ear.

"Well, you might've mentioned once or twice," Bella said smiling, Alec grinned and took Bella by the hand as they headed to the ballroom.

Bella was introduced as a new member of the elite guard. Bella and Alec entered the ballroom together. The Cullens were there together. Carsile and Esme looked happy to see Bella again, but the rest of the Cullens still had a betrayed look on their faces.

Through time Bella had thought about what had happened in her life, and she once came to ask herself what her life would've been like if she hadn't met Alec, if she had went to stay with her dad in Forks instead of coming to Volterra. Bella thought of the different outcomes, but it always came down to the fact that she belonged here with Alec and no one else. This was her place in the world, she was meant to be a member of the Volturi and she was destined to be Alec's mate.

Bella walked over to the Cullens, to greet them.

"Hello Cullens," Bella said ignoring the betrayed looks she received.

"Hello Bella," Carsile and Esme said at the same time.

"It's good to see you again, I hope everything has been going well for the two of you," Bella said.

"Oh yes it has, you look lovely tonight Bella," Esme said smiling.

"Thank you, I have to say Esme you look beautiful tonight also," Bella said smiling. Bella stayed talking with Carsile and Esme for a while until she was ushered to do her power demonstration. Bella had her shield that was both physical and mental, but she also had levitation. After her demonstration the dancing began. Bella was polite and danced with anyone who asked. Bella had danced with most vampires, excluding the 5 Cullens who still hated her.

"You look beautiful Bella," Edward said from behind Bella.

"Thank you Edward, are you enjoying this evening," Bella asked trying to be polite.

Edward nodded, "It's good seeing you again Bella. Do you still love him?"

Bella looked to where Alec was dancing with his sister, "More than you can even imagine."

Edward groaned, "I don't see why you choose him over me."

Bella laughed, "There was never a decision to be made Edward, he's my other half, and he's my soul mate. You were just a friend, and a horrible one at that. Edward you're not attracted to me, you've always been attracted to the fact that you can't use your power on me. The mystery of what's in my mind is what makes you think that you're attracted to me."

Edward groaned and walked away, 10 years later and he still didn't understand. Bella smiled, Volterra was her home, and it will always be her real home. She was loyal to the Volturi and always will be.

"What are you so deep in thought about love," Alec said as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"Nothing important," Bella said as she leaned into Alec's touch.

"Come on, let's go dance love," Alec said as he pulled Bella to the dance floor with him.

Bella laughed, "Alec, I don't understand why I can dance perfectly fine with everyone else, but with you I seem to always trip."

Alec smiled and leaned down to Bella's ear so no one else could hear him, "It's because I like catching you."

Bella smiled, to everyone else he was the ruthless fighter who never showed any emotion or he was just half a witch twin. But to Bella he was more. He was funny, protective, caring, and charming. He was her other half, he was the one she trusted with her life.

Bella stood on the tips of her toes and leaned into to kiss Alec. The kiss was short but it was meaningful, every kiss they shared meant something.

The ball went the way it was supposed to, everyone enjoyed the evening and it ended without a problem. Bella and Alec were happy and so was everyone else in the guard, there was nothing that the Volturi couldn't handle. Bella was more than happy to spend the rest of eternity with the Volturi and most importantly with Alec.


End file.
